Et si Royai
by dvd340
Summary: Juste un petit comment qui raconte du comment Roy à avouer ses sentiments pour Riza
Et si... Royai :p

Bienvenue à tous pour cette petite histoire – Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va être une petite histoire XD – Je vous présente deux de mes personnages préférés de Fullmetal Alchemist, le Colonel Roy Mustang et le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye v.v Je l'ai aimes – Baves devant l'écran –

Je tiens à dire que TOUTE l'histoire sort directement de ma tête et que si vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe... c'est tout à fait normal :D

Merci à tous x)

Comme tous les matins depuis bien des années, Riza Hawkeye, fidèle subordonnée du Colonel Mustang, prenait tranquillement un café dans sa cuisine habiller d'un pyjama... mais ce matin-là, elle ne se sentait pas bien, ce qui était rare. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Si ça n'avait été que ça, elle serait allée travailler, mais elle avait également un fort mal de crâne et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Riza savait parfaitement qu'elle allait être malade pour le reste de la journée, si ce n'est plus. Elle était toujours malade avant que la fièvre la cloue au lit. Elle regarda Black Hayate qui lui semblait inquiet. Malgré qu'elle était peu solide sur ses jambes, Riza lui remplit sa camelle et lui posa sur le sol.

Est-ce que tu crois qu'il faudrait que je prenne un jour de congé? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse à son fidèle compagnon.

Pour simple réponse, l'animal jappa sourdement. La femme prit ça pour un oui, car juste le jappement de son chien lui donnait encore plus la migraine.

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone d'un pas mal assurer, pris le combiner et fit le numéro du Quartier Général.

Oui, bonjour? Lança une voix à travers le combiné.

Bonjour... Répondit-elle, Ici le Lieutenant Hawkeye. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me présenter aujourd'hui. Pourriez-vous en prévenir mon supérieur, le Colonel Mustang?

Bien entendu Lieutenant, Répondit la voix.

Merci...

Riza raccrocha et tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, prit appui contre le mur. Elle prit soin de passer par la salle de bain pour prendre des médicaments avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit.

Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton en pensant à ses collègues. Elle se désolait pour eux. Étant lundi, il y avait beaucoup plus de paperasses et de documents à remplir que les autres jours. Elle cacha son visage dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux en se disant qu'elle allait faire des heures supplémentaires le lendemain.

Un bruit étouffé réveilla Riza. Après quelques secondes, elle pût distinguer que le bruit venait de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un _frappait_ à sa porte. Elle se redressa dans son lit, la tête bourdonnante, avant de quitter la chaleur de ses couvertures et de se diriger vers l'entrée. Black Hayate avait jappé, mais s'était vite arrêté. S'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sans nul doute. Elle toucha légèrement le crâne de son chien avant d'ouvrir la porte. La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage fiévreux quand elle reconnut l'homme sur le porche.

Colonel?

Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez.

Il pénétra dans le vestibule et referma la porte devant le regard abasourdi de sa subordonnée.

Vous êtes bien gentil Colonel, Murmura-t-elle en faisant un faible sourire, Mais ce n'était pas le penne de venir me voir chez moi. Vous auriez pu téléphoner.

Oui, mais je voulais voir ça. Vous n'êtes pas malade souvent, si je ne peux dire jamais.

Tout le monde peut être malade Colonel. Moi, la première.

Mmm...

Le Colonel Mustang leva la main et la déposa sur le front de Riza. Celle-ci fit un petit sursaut tout en dévisageant son supérieur. La main du Colonel était froide et elle se surprit à la trouver très douce également. Le contact ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes avant que Mustang retire sa main brusquement.

Tu es brûlante, Lança-t-il en la dévisageant, Aller! Au lit! Il la poussa vers sa chambre, Pendant que tu te reposes, je vais te faire une bonne petite soupe!

Riza pénétra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte tout en se demandant ce qu'il venait de ce passé. S'était étrange, même pour le Colonel selon elle. Elle s'allongea dans son lit en réprime un grognement au fait qu'on l'avait traité comme un enfant avant de réaliser quelque chose. Le Colonel l'avait tutoyé? Serte, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais quand cela arrivait, s'était le plus souvent pour des missions. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle était malade l'avait irrité légèrement?

Riza se réveilla quand le Colonel Mustang la bouscula légèrement pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Le regard vide, elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur qui, à son plus grand étonnement, avait un bol de soupe à la main. Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit tout en le dévisageant.

Ne faites pas cette tête Riza! Lança-t-il en riant, Je vous avais dit que je vous ferai une soupe!

Riza cligna des yeux. Oui, il lui avait bien dit qu'il lui ferait une soupe... Fébrile, elle attrapa le bol chaud et fixa le contenu avec surprise avant de prendre le temps de manger. Elle détailla le Colonel du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas du regard et comme elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, il portait son habit de militaire. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire un détour chez lui pour se changer. Elle prit la dernière cuillère de soupe et tendit le bol à son supérieur.

Merci Colonel, Murmura-t-elle, gêné par le comportement de l'homme, Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Riza... Il secoua la tête, Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse? C'est la première fois que je vous vois malade!

Restez au bureau et aidez les autres par exemple, Répondit froidement la femme, Nous sommes lundi.

Ouais... Il passa sa main derrière sa tête, Dites ça à Havoc. Il m'a volé tous mes dossiers et Breda a volé les vôtres.

Pardon?!

Oui, il ne voulait pas que je travaille on dirait.

Vous connaissant Colonel, Répliqua Riza avec force, Vous leurs avez donner et sûrement ordonner de faire votre paperasse et la mienne. Alors, retournez là-bas et allez faire votre travail!

Elle porta sa main à sa gorge, prit d'un haut le cœur avant de se pencher vers la poubelle qui était près de son lit. Tout le contenu de son estomac se vida dans la corbeille. Elle sentit la main de Colonel frictionner son dos jusqu'à tant qu'elle se redresse en toussant légèrement. Elle se recoucha dans son lit, prise de tremblement avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Son supérieur se leva et sortit de sa chambre, apportant avec lui, le bol vide. Hayate, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, monta sur le lit de sa maîtresse et de ce coucher près d'elle. Riza flatta la fourrure épaisse et chaude de son chien en tremblant.

C'est fou se qu'on peu être faible quand on est malade, Murmura-t-elle presque silencieusement.

Le Colonel Mustang l'avait encore tutoyé, mais Riza se convainquit que dans l'état dans laquelle elle avait été quelques secondes auparavant, avait peut-être pris son supérieur au dépourvu... Quand on parle du loup, celui-ci revient presque aussitôt avec un verre d'eau et des médicaments qu'il lui fit prendre. Il ressortit avant de revenir encore une fois avec, cette fois, une débarbouillette d'eau chaude qui lui déposa sur le front.

Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant la chaleur de l'eau calmer la nouvelle migraine qui avait fait apparition après qu'elle s'était couchée. Elle regarda le Colonel avec ses yeux ambrés remplis de fièvre et lui sourit pour le remercier. Il répondit à son sourire avant de se lever et de dire à Hayate de prendre soin d'elle. Il sortit de la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, elle attendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle ferma les yeux, consciente que son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes veillait sur elle.

Le lendemain, guérie et en bonne santé, elle s'occupait des documents qui étaient sur son bureau. Ils en avaient très peu. Elle avait regarder Breda et Havoc qui lui avaient souri en lui disant qu'ils s'étaient occuper de son travaille d'hier et de celui du Colonel. Alors, le Colonel Mustang n'avait pas menti? Ému et un peu troublé par le comportement des ses coéquipiers, elle l'est avait remercié en leurs payant un café.

Malgré qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour les ramener tous à l'ordre, ils avaient parfaitement bien travailler. Hayate sur les talons, elle déposa sur le bureau du Colonel une piles de paperasses, serte pas très haute, mais assez pour l'occuper pendant un bon moment. Il fit la mou avant de grogner.

Lieutenant! Lança-t-il en levant les bras, Comment vouliez-vous que je fasse tout ça avant 18 heures!

Je peux en faire plus en à peine deux heures Colonel, alors arrêtez de rouspéter à chaque fois que je vous apporte des dossiers. Si cela peu vous rassurez, il n'y a que les deux premiers que sont important Colonel.

Je vous préférais quand vous étiez malade Lieutenant...

Elle fit un petit soupire avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à ses propres dossiers. Qu'il était désespèrent quand il commençait! Hayate se coucha près d'elle et elle lui caressa la tête avant de prendre d'asseaux la paperasses avec un certain enthousiaste.

Quand elle releva la tête après la dernière ligne remplit, elle vit bien que le Colonel Mustang n'avait pas toucher à ses dossiers. Elle plissa les yeux avant de lui déclarer que s'il ne commençait pas ses dossiers dans les minutes qui viennent, elle allait lui tirer dessus. Sachant parfaitement que le Lieutenant était capable de tout, surtout de lui tirer dessus puisque s'était déjà arriver dans le passé, le Colonel prit le premier dossier et le commença sans se pressé.

Riza leva les yeux aux ciel avant de reprendre son travail. Une fois la dernière feuille du dernier dossier terminer, elle regarda l'horloge dans le coin de la pièce. 19 heure! Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout ses coéquipiers, sauf le Colonel qui grognait à cause de son propre travail, étaient partie. La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise avant de s'approcher du bureau de son supérieur. Il leva la tête vers elle en lui montrant les dossiers qu'il avait fait.

Vous voyez quand vous vous y mettiez Colonel, Lança Riza froidement, Vous avancez.

Ouais... Cracha-t-il avant de sourire, Mais par votre fautes, j'ai du annuler mon rendez-vous.

Non Colonel, c'est plutôt votre faute. Vous auriez du commencer à les remplir quand je vous les avait donnez. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais rentré chez-moi.

Elle tourna les talons et se rendit à la porte.

Lieutenant... Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi coincer...

Je ne suis pas coincer, Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, Je suis réaliste et contrairement à vous Colonel, je fait mon travaille en heure en plus de faire des heures supplémentaire.

Il n'y a que le travail qui conte pour vous on dirait Lieutenant, Lança-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, N'avez-vous jamais penser à avoir une famille? Une vie plus simple? Être plus vivante que vous ne l'êtes déjà? Il se dirigea vers elle à grande enjamber, N'avez-vous jamais penser à être une femme au moins une fois dans la vie? Il se pencha vers elle, tellement que leurs nez se touchait presque, Pouvez-vous me répondre à tous ces questions Lieutenant?

Je n'ai pas le temps de fonder une famille Colonel et encore moins être une femme comme vous en fréquenter. Je ne peux pas avoir une vie plus simple, car je vous protège depuis trop longtemps que je ne me souvient même plus de se qu'est une vie simple. De plus, je vie beaucoup plus en utilisant mes pistolets, même si, dans le passé, je ne suis pas fière de l'avoir fait. Cela répond à vos questions Colonel?

Il la fixa et le dévisagea longuement. Il lui prit les épaules et sourit avant de se pencher un peu plus vers elle.

Tttt... Tu es incorrigible Riza, Lança-t-il dans un souffle, Surtout ne changes jamais.

Il l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser aussitôt.

Voilà, voilà... j'espère que ça vous à plus... je ne pense pas faire de suite en faite, juste pour avertir. C'est juste une histoire du comment le Colonel a ''avouer'' ses sentiments à Riza. C'est mignon non?


End file.
